Late Afternoon with Sesshomaru-sama
by StoriedFabric
Summary: [One-shot] Sesshomaru-sama spends an afternoon with Rin, while she is still staying at Edo.


Sesshomaru-sama had come for a visit a fortnight ago, bearing a gift as always. Usually when he visited frequently, he would bring me small presents - a rare flower, a rare fruit, rare gemstones, durable fabric. On the times he did not visit as frequently, he would bring me kimonos of the highest quality. Now that I was eighteen, it seemed that the kimonos only got richer and more luxurious...

When Inuyasha alerted me of Sesshomaru-sama's presence (while he was still a distance away), I hurried into Lady Kaede's cottage to make myself presentable. I liked to take extra care with my appearance whenever he visited me, because I wanted him to be proud of me. His visits were a special treat and I liked to wear something pretty to mark the occasion. Sesshomaru-sama especially liked it when I wore the kimonos he had presented me with...

So I quickly changed into a bright yellow number. This kimono was a rich shimmery yellow with orangey red stripes scattered about it - it looked regal and very out of place in a village. But Sesshomaru-sama only presented me with the very best, so I was proud to wear his gifts for him whenever he came to visit. He would not say anything when he saw me in one of his kimonos, but when he looked me over, his eyes would glitter appreciatively. Needless to say that seeing his satisfaction made my day!

I found it strange though that Jaken was nowhere in sight. When I asked him of Jaken's whereabouts, he simply evaded the question.

"Are you disappointed with my company, Rin?" He asked instead, keenly observing my response.

I blushed in embarrassment at his misinterpretation of my question.

"No not at all, Sesshomaru-sama - you know I enjoy your company most of all." I smiled reassuringly towards him.

"Hnn." He replied, looking away.

I smiled at his trademark response.

We were sitting in the middle of the forest, close to Edo. Sesshomaru-sama was resting against a shady tree, while I was sitting on a large rock close to the river. It was late afternoon, and although the village was buzzing with activity, the area we were in was somewhat secluded and calm. I loved my alone time with him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I was wondering..." I began, hesitantly.

He turned to me, giving me the signal to continue.

"Well...the kimonos you have given me are all so pretty that I wondered...who exactly chose them? Was it you or Master Jaken?" I asked boldly, though still a little hesitant, but my curiosity got the better of me.

He looked away into the water, remaining quiet.

"I only wondered because all of them suit me so well - the colours, the patterns, the style. They are ones I myself would buy and..." I rambled on, unsure.

"Rin." He interrupted, still looking away into the waters.

"Yes?" I asked, hesitantly.

"What would you say if I admitted to choosing those kimonos myself?" He asked, pinning me with his stare.

Oh how I tend to fidget when he pins me with that gaze! I began knotting the folds of my kimono, out of nervousness.

In an abrupt motion, Sesshomaru-sama reaches for my hand and pulls it away from creasing my freshly pressed kimono. He sits back in his usual spot, gazing at a distance.

"Well...I would say that you have fine taste, Sesshomaru-sama." I said, trying to smile.

"But that is not all you want to say, is there?" He asks, still gazing at the distance.

"How do you know which ones I would like and dislike? How do you know which colours make me glow and which ones do not?" I questioned further, unable to quench my curiosity.

He looks at me, his eyes frank.

"That is simple. Any colour that suits your sunny disposition would suit you, Rin." He replied, in an obvious tone.

My eyes tear up.

He looks at me, his eyes puzzled and a bit concerned.

"Rin?" He ventured.

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I am grateful, that is all. Thank you for answering my question, I am sorry if that was uncomfortable for you." I smiled up at him apologetically, my eyes still glassy.

Sesshomaru-sama looked at me, as though he was trying to figure out a puzzle. I knew he did not understand my abrupt female emotions and disposition at times, I knew I was the opposite of him. So I went to him and sat beside him, looking up into his amber eyes while giving him a knowing smile.

"Hnn." He replied, to my knowing look - leaning his back on the tree trunk and looking above.

I clutched his arm and rested my head against his mokomoko.

"I know, Sesshomaru-sama, I am a mystery to figure out." I said, closing my eyes and enjoying the warmth of his mokomoko.

"Do not be so presumptuous as to know what this Sesshomaru is thinking of." He replied coldly, slightly ruffled that I could read his mind.

I giggled, tightening my hold on his arm.

"Would you rather I wheedled it out of you then?" I looked up at him, teasingly.

His eyes darted to me in surprise, I raised my eyebrows waiting for his reply.

"I see by answering your silly questions that I have indulged you too much for today, " He muttered, leaning his head back on the tree trunk in resignation.

"Perhaps. But that is why your company is so irreplaceable. To think that not even Master Jaken can compare!" I replied, giving him a mischievous grin.

"Hnn." He replies, pretending to be unaffected; when inside, I know he is smiling.


End file.
